Conditions (RPG Maker 2000)
This is the section linked to the Hero and Monsters Sections of the Database. To the left is the menu titled "Conditions" which contains the existing conditions that you may choose from to edit. You can set the max number of conditions that will be available in this menu by clicking on the button below the menu. Name- Name the condition. (Ex: poison) Classification- Choose either move effect or combat effect. I think choosing move effect makes it effect you both in combat and when moving. Color- The color resembling the condition you are editing. Plaque Rate- This is the rate at which the condition will take away HP and/or MP from the player. You set the values to each letter (A-E) and the letters are linked back to the Hero and Monsters sections of the database where you can set each condition to a letter (A-E). Cure Method: Nature Recovery- Here it should say "Worst ____ Continue Turn ______% Cure Probability. Okay, set the number of turns you want the condition to naturally last in the first box (after the word "worst". This is the number of turns that the condition will last before there is a change of it wearing off. In the place below, you set the % chance that the condition will wear off after the number of turns that you set in the box above. Example: If you set 3 in the top box and 20 in the bottom box, there will be a 20 % chance the condition will wear off each turn after the first 3 turns. Shock from Healing- I think this is the % chance that the cure will wear off when the character is physically attacked. Ally State Message- This is just where you enter what you want the status messages to say, there are 5 separate boxes where you can customize the condition's status messages. Preference- I'm not positive, but I think this is where you set the % effectiveness of the condition. Action Limitation- Here you set the type of effect that the condition has. Ex: If you are making a "confused" condition, you would most likely set this to "common ally attack". Half Ability Cost- Choose if you want any of the character's abilities to be cut in half by this condition. Change Hit Rate- Change the % chance that the one effected by this condition will be able to attack successfully. Use Smart Chang. Skill: Blow Relate- I think this sets how much of the character's physical strength will attribute to the effect when they are under this condition. Mind Relate- I think this sets how much of the character's mind force strength will attribute to the effect when they are under this condition. Decr.HP: Decreases HP each Battle Turn- You can set how much HP is taken away each turn in battle when the character is effected by this condition. You can set either what % is taken, or how many points, or you can even combine the 2 ways. Ex: 10 % of HP taken away and 5 points taken away. So if there was 100 HP, then 10 would have been taken away, and 5, for a total of 15 taken away. Decrease HP each move at MAP- You can set it so that the character who is effected by this condition will loose HP while walking in the map areas. The option is set up like this: ____ Every Walk _____ P. You put the number of steps in the first box, and how many points will be taken away in the 2nd box. Ex: If you put 5 in the first box and 2 in the second box, then the character with this condition will loose 2 HP every 5 steps. Decr.MP: ( just the same as Decr.HP but with MP..) Decreases MP each Battle Turn- You can set how much MP is taken away each turn in battle when the character is effected by this condition. You can set either what % is taken, or how many points, or you can even combine the 2 ways. Ex: 10 % of MP taken away and 5 points taken away. So if there was 100 MP, then 10 would have been taken away, and 5, for a total of 15 taken away. Decrease MP each move at MAP- You can set it so that the character who is effected by this condition will loose MP while walking in the map areas. The option is set up like this: ____ Every Walk _____ P. You put the number of steps in the first box, and how many points will be taken away in the 2nd box. Ex: If you put 5 in the first box and 2 in the second box, then the character with this condition will loose 2 MP every 5 steps. Category: RPG Maker 2000 Database